


【翔润】Game Rules 04（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 04（ABO）

松本氏难波综合病院，是东京都港区很有名的私立医院，坐落于一片巨大的私人花园中，在市中心闹中取静，光是地皮就价值不菲，更不用说医院里那些世界顶尖的医疗器材了。医院由著名海归医学博士难波新秀任院长，新兴贵族松本家投资建设而成。

虽然医院成立的时候院长难波就打着“服务全东京都的人民”这样的口号，但贵得吓人的医药费和全年收入来源基本都出自松本家族的事实也在背后让很多人不齿。

流言蜚语什么的难波医生才不管，希波克拉底誓言可没让他拒绝送上门来的钞票，事实上，资本主义国家的留学经历教会他最多的，就是为最愿意付钱的客人提供最优质的服务。

金钱主义至上的人生准则，难波医生牢记在心。

这家医院最高级的VIP病房里，松本润正在打电话。

“我都说了没什么大事了嘛，你好好上班等到休息的时候再来看我……”

“没有没有，真没有，放心，诶nino你别这样他好歹是我名义上的弟弟。”

“好的，嗯，是是是，二宫妈妈，您就别操心了。”

“啊对了，nino，我跟你说啊……”

说话声戛然而止，因为松本润听见了敲门声。

隔音极好的房门被推开了，樱井翔拎着一个精致的糕点盒子走进了病房。

也让松本润把到了嘴边的话咽了下去。

“那个我先挂了，樱井桑来看我了，就是我上次跟你提过一嘴的人，嗯，嗯，好的，那就这样，拜拜~”

松本润本来是侧躺在病床上的，樱井翔进来以后他就示意跟过来的小护士帮他把床摇起来，摆好枕头，他慢慢坐起来靠在了枕头上。

坐在病房里的沙发中，将带来的礼物顺手搁在了茶几上，樱井翔趁着松本润挂电话的功夫打量着这件装修精致的病房，这完全就是一个一居室的小公寓，厨房客房客厅浴室一应俱全，还带着一个不小的露台。

其实比这规格高很多的病房樱井翔也见过不少，他只不过是不想表现出自己对松本润声音的在意罢了。

装作四处看看，却一直竖着耳朵在听，虽然只有短短的几句话，却有无数可以分析的东西在里面。

没错，在英国留学的那些年里，别的书看得不多，柯南道尔和阿加莎的著作他可是重度上瘾，大学里还加入了推理社。不过这个绝不辜负美食的人在当上推理社社长之后，就强行把社团活动的时间定在了晚上八点，还振振有词，“饿着肚子怎么动脑？”

所以，推理要在晚饭后。

这些都不是重点，这几年沉迷推理小说，让他的分析能力呈直线上升，远程监控儿子学习情况的樱井先生见他因为看小说论文成绩还提高了一大截，也就由他去了。

就比如现在，松本润的音调无意识地流露出了奶声奶气的感觉，说明他现在很放松，与他通电话的人应该跟他关系非常好；这个人自己不认识，要不然不会匆匆挂掉电话；松本跟他提到过自己，但应该没全说实话，否则就不是这样轻松写意的语气。

不得不说，樱井翔分析的这些基本上全都命中了，不过有一点他没猜到，松本润把这两次跟他相遇的经历都完完本本地告诉了二宫和也，刻意渲染了樱井翔英雄绅士的一面，而隐瞒了他们少年时期曾有过的那一个月的交集。

放下电话，松本润满眼都是意外的欣喜，“樱井桑，没想到你会来看我！”

被对方孩子气的模样逗笑了，樱井翔露出一对大门牙，眼睛里也亮晶晶的，“你可把我吓死了，不来看你一眼我觉都睡不安稳呐！”算是开了个小玩笑。

听着松本润重新恢复低沉的声线，不知怎的，樱井翔稍稍有些失落，他还想多听听那个奶音呢。

“那可是我的罪过了，等我出院之后，请樱井桑喝酒吧，赔礼道歉顺便感谢一下救命之恩。”松本润也笑了起来，露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿，眼睛都弯弯的。

这样的Omega，确实对Alpha有着致命的吸引力，帅气中带着甜美，坚强下藏着脆弱，让人只想把他压在身下狠狠欺负，剥掉帅气的外壳，露出甜美的果肉，撕扯开坚强的伪装，让脆弱向外界敞开，吸引着人去探究，去揣摩，去发现，挂着泪痕哭叫着“不要不要”的松本润到底是个什么模样。

满脑子的危险想法和黄色废料万万不能让松本润窥出一丝一毫，若是他知道了自己才见了他第三面就生出了这等心思，怕是松本润会直接把他轰出去。

虽然松本家巴不得钓上自己这个金龟婿，他上门求娶的话松本夫妇没有理由不答应，但是樱井翔并不想那么做，不想让松本润觉得自己只是看上了他男性Omega的身份。

一见钟情的对象，他要靠自己追到手。

是的，刚开始只是模模糊糊，等到第二次见面送松本润去医院的路上，那种生怕对方出事心急火燎的焦躁让他确认，自己是喜欢上了松本润。

什么时候开始的呢？往前回忆，应该是第一次见面前后强烈对比的反差把他迷住了吧？跟孩子游戏时候像个温柔的大哥哥，端着酒杯一身西装坐在窗边的时候像个忧郁的王子，跌坐在衣帽间里用抖着手想要给自己打抑制剂的时候像个身陷囹圄拼命求生自救的小兽。

三个时段，三副面孔，同一个人。

樱井翔就是这么沦陷的，被神秘所吸引，不断地想要深挖，想要探寻，拨开松本润的层层外衣，想要知道，最里面最里面，那个最柔软的部分，到底是什么。

“好啊！哦，差点忘了，我还带了礼物来。”思绪千回百转皆在一瞬间，樱井翔面色如常，然后似乎才想起自己拎来的蛋糕盒子，借着回身取袋子的功夫收敛起一切情绪。

要慢慢来，他们还算是陌生人，太过急躁把松本润吓到就不好了。

移动桌推过来跟松本润胸口距离一个拳头左右，蛋糕盒子被从袋子里取出来，饶是樱井翔小心翼翼，打开盖子的时候手上还是沾了一点奶油。

“哎呀！”惊呼一声，樱井翔条件反射似的把盖子放到一边将奶油指头塞进了嘴里，对上松本润有些不明所以的眼神，才后知后觉，他现在不是一个人在家。

“呃……习惯了，习惯了。”有些尴尬地解释着，樱井翔抽了张纸巾擦了擦手。

松本润“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“真没想到，樱井桑还有这样一面。”

“是吗，那看来以后你要多了解了解我了。”

“为什么啊？”小恶魔似的反问一句，樱井翔却从松本润的脸上看出了明知故问的意味。

“因为我觉得跟你聊得来啊，”耸耸肩，樱井翔用跟新认识的哥们说话的语气说道，“我刚回国没多长时间你也知道，多交几个朋友何乐而不为呢。”

“那既然樱井少爷肯赏光，鄙人就恭敬不如从命了。”松本润微微弯腰，行了个礼。

“承蒙松本少爷看得起。”樱井翔也回了一个英国贵族的鞠躬礼，“看看我买的蛋糕，你喜不喜欢？”

“喜欢啊非常喜欢！”边说着松本润边挑了个蒙布朗拿在手里，用勺子挖了一口松软的栗子奶油，送入口中，“哇好吃！这是那家‘蜂蜜公爵’的限量甜点吧！樱井桑你排了多长时间的的队？”

三十岁的大男人举着个蛋糕吃居然也不显得违和，到底是松本润长得太帅还是我的眼睛自动加了滤镜？

樱井翔有些想不通，但还是回答了松本润的问题，“啊，没排队，这家甜品店是我们家旗下的一个品牌……”

都说樱井财团家大业大，几乎所有领域都有涉猎，今天看来，果然所言不虚。

所以松本家才像闻见腥味的苍蝇一样往上扑，不遗余力地想靠出卖他松本润的人生来搭上这条大船，他可以肯定，这一次的探望结束以后，自己的价值就会在松本夫妇眼中发生变化，不管他有没有心于樱井翔，都会让松本胜雄有所收敛吧？

那就如你们所愿，我会去接近樱井翔，即使为了我自己，我也会跟他搞好关系。

更何况，他已经是我离开地狱的唯一希望了。

谁他妈的也休想在这件事上横插一杠子，松本老爷子从棺材里蹦出来也不行。

叼着勺子的松本润想得有些入神，嘴角勾起了一抹若有似无的冷笑。

樱井翔正在用手机回邮件，抬头就看见了松本润那一闪而过的冰冷神色。再看过去，他又认认真真地挖起了手中的蛋糕。

眨巴眨巴眼睛，樱井翔露出了疑惑的神情。

应该，是自己看错了吧。

余光瞥见樱井翔把注意力重新放在了手机上，松本润心里长舒一口气。

好险，刚才差点让他发现。

看见我发情时候的狼狈样子也无所谓，看见我被松本胜雄玩弄得浑身是伤也没关系，被他知道我在松本家的难堪遭遇也可以忍受，但是，唯独不能让他知道，我是这么一个满心算计阴暗无比的家伙，自私又冷漠，为了达到目的可以利用一切，包括自己的情感和爱。

不能让你知道这样的我，即使你已经忘了我们曾经认识过，即使你已经不记得我原来的模样，但当时那种美好温暖又纯真的感觉应该还留在你的心中没有消逝，就让它成为你一个美好的梦吧。

一辈子都不要知道，松本润，就是当年的那个“Masan”。

樱井翔回完了邮件，松本润的一块蛋糕也吃完了，他还想拿起第二块的时候被樱井翔阻止了，“你的伤还没好利索吧？多吃对伤口不好，我帮你放到冰箱里，明天再吃一块。”

他特意强调了“一块”，松本润举着蛋糕的时候他可是看见了，两个手腕子上还缠着绷带，留置针插在手背上，两只手都有。

松本润恋恋不舍地看着樱井翔将蛋糕盖好放进了冰箱的冷藏室，樱井翔转回来就看见松本润在那儿舔塑料勺子呢。

有些好笑地看着松本润，“就那么喜欢吃？”

狂点头。

好可爱！

及时收住脑洞，樱井翔摸摸鼻子，“那等你出院了，我送你一张八折卡吧，还可以免费试吃每个季度的新品。”

“好啊！可是这么一来，我是不是欠你的太多了？”松本润眼睛一亮，随即苦恼道，两道浓眉都皱了起来，似乎在苦思冥想要怎么回报。

“我们是朋友啊，朋友之间要什么欠不欠的？”樱井特别无所谓的摆摆手，心里却在嘀咕，以后连你都是我的了，想回报，以身相许吧。

没错，在发现自己对松本润有强烈兴趣以至于喜欢上了之后，樱井翔不顾两个人今天才见了三次的事实，想当然地把松本润当成了自己的所有物。

从这点完全可以看出，Alpha的占有欲，真的是相当非常以及特别的强了。

这时候难波医生带着一个推车的护士走进了病房，看见坐在床上的松本润脸色就是一变，待发现樱井翔站在病床旁边的时候，又收敛起了所有情绪，表情变得古井无波。

“难波医生，今天还要谢谢你提前跟门卫打招呼，要不然我也进不来。”樱井翔走上前去，脸上挂着真诚而热情的微笑，跟难波医生握了握手。

难波医生也笑着寒暄，“哪里哪里，都是我应该做的。”

至于两个人有多少真心，又有多少做戏的成分在里面，那就只有天知道了。

因为难波医生要给松本润换药了，樱井翔适时提出了告辞。上次是形势所迫，他还不是那种主动看不熟悉之人裸体的变态。

谈恋爱这种事情，急不得，虽然从今天松本润的热情程度来看，他也对自己抱有好感，但还是要谨慎，循序渐进，以前的恋爱经验告诉他，在培养感情的初期如果给对方留下了什么不好的印象，这十有八九是以后分手的导火索。

所以再怎么小心都不为过，樱井翔最怕的是松本润对他没感觉，现在看来还真不是这样，那他就放心了，接下来他要做的，就是把人追到手了。

总有一天，他可以光明正大地看松本润的裸体，想怎么看就怎么看，想看多久看多久。

未来可能的景象，让樱井翔心头一片火热，连踩上油门都比平时用力了几分。

病房里，松本润费力地翻过身趴在床上，脸色苍白上面全是冷汗，嘴唇都被咬出了深深的印子，哪有刚才半点云淡风轻的模样？

难波医生嘴边噙着一抹嘲讽，松本润在艰难挪动，他就抱着双臂看戏一样，一手不伸。

松本润翻过身后，难波医生一把掀开了被子。

被子下面是松本润什么也没穿的下半身，屁股和后背上贴着的纱布已经开始往外渗血了。当时樱井翔没敢看，他也就不知道松本胜雄在把松本润绑在床头之前已经在松本润背部和臀部抽了五十来鞭。

再加上床单和地毯都是深色的，黑灯瞎火松本润身上又都是汗，湿漉漉的用毯子一裹就送到了医院，樱井翔压根不知道松本润整个背面的惨状。

“凝血功能这么差你还不小心，想失血过多而死是吗。那干嘛这么麻烦，直接割腕多痛快。”

根本没管难波医生的冷嘲热讽，松本润冷声道，“我需要两个小时的思考时间，立刻，马上。”尽管在拼命忍住疼痛，他的声音还是抖的。

“药劲过了痛感是原来的三倍啊。”难波医生凉凉地提醒。

“无所谓。”

一挑眉毛，难波医生也就没再废话，换好纱布和药之后就给松本润推了一针止疼，然后给他挂上点滴，就和护士离开了病房。

松本润侧身蜷缩在床上，眉头皱得死紧。

翔君，我已经察觉出你对我的兴趣了，你可千万，千万不要爱上我啊。

 

——TBC


End file.
